Rogue Squadron series
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Wedge Atlilles is called to Ackbar office only to discover Gerenal Slam there as well to. Which is not good for anyone.
1. chapter 1 Beginning

Rogue Squadron Series I do not own it

Summary: Commander Wedge Antilles is order to report to Admiral Akbar's Office. When he arrives, there standing in the office with Akbar is General Hortan Slam. Wedge asks what is he doing here and why am I here as well.

"Commander Antilles reporting as ordered Admiral, Sir"

"At ease Commander"

"Sir may I ask what he is doing here as well? "

"General Slam is here to talk to you as well Commander. "

"Permission to speak freely sir,"

"Yes Commander goes a head."

"Sir, I came as ordered to see you and not him Sir. So with all do respect I will not speak to him, in less you order me to Sir.'

"Are you telling me Antilles that no matter, what the General has to say to you? That you're not going to listen to. What he has to say in this matter?"

"Sir that is right."

"I know from the start that he has been against me putting Rogue Squadron back together now and that if it was up to him that I would not be a loud in the Military at all now Sir."

"In fact sir, I feel that him being here is not good for me or the Squadron in any way Sir, also that if you insist on him staying in this room.

I will have to then leave.

There is no way I am going to be in the same room as him Sir."

"Looking over a little and noticing that General Slam was angry by this now."

"Commander, I am promoting you to General now."

"Sir, Yes Sir"

"General Antilles, I see you have made you list for Rogue Squadron now, also that you have promoted four of the squadron members now."

Yes sir I did my XO - Captain Cechlu is now Colonel Cechlu of Rogue Squadron,

Major – Wes Janson

Major – Derek "Hobbie" Klivian

Lieutenant – Corran Horn – Human Male from Corellia

Lieutenant – Gavin Darklighter – Human male from Tatooine

Lieutenant Kell Trainer – Human male from Sluis Van

Lieutenant Ooryal QryGG - Gand Male from Gand

Lieutenant Nawara Ven – Twi'lek male from Ryloth

Rhystati Yar – Human male from Bespin

Bror Jace – Human male from Thyferra

Erisi Dlarit –Human female from Thyfeea

Peshk Vri'Syk –Bothan male from Bothawui

Riv Shiel – Shistavanen male from Uvena III

Lujayne Froge – Human female from Kessel

Androorhi Hui Rodian male from Rodia

All I have to say is that I think Gavin Darklighter, and Tycho Cechlu as you're Squadron XO is that right? You should think about picking Captain.

"No I really like to have them both now in the Squadron and I will say this only once. If General Slam even thinks of saying one word to me about this. I will say something that is going to be out of line."

"So let me make this very clear so the General hears me. I am only going to say it once and one time only."

"There is no way, that I am going to change the list for Rogue Squadron, and as matter I fact I have also decide to consider the thought of me commanding three or four squadrons, but only if I get to pick the squadrons and hand pick the people that are in them."

"This isn't up for debit at all General. Just so you now know. Also any thing you have to say to me can be put in writing and submitted through the Admiral to me.

Other then those stay out of my way or you're not going to like me very much. I already now don't like you General at all."

"Commander may I ask you then?"

"Now why you so dislike me now?"

"Yes you will tell you. You may have fought in the rebellion. But I had my reservations about you even still being in this Military. In fact I have read your record and I think a person with your Military record should have been retired by now."

"Very well General Antilles, You may choose your own squadrons and personnel. But Rogue Squadron and Wraith Squadron are not in debit over."

"Sir, I wasn't even going to subject that to you. In fact I was going to say that I keep Rogue and Wraith under my command all the time."

"The four other Squadron's sirs that I would like to choose are Nova Squadron, there a B-wing squadron, Polmear Squadron is an A-wing squadron, and I will decide later after I look over the other squadron's personnel and let you know sir."

"Dismissed General Antilles?"

"Thank you sir."

"Col. Cechlu report to my office when you're done trainer the recruits?"

"Yes sir, and sir may I say congratulations on the promotion now."

"You may. But don't let it go to you're head Colonel?"

Cechlu - Sir I would like to point out that I have some resavations about two people who are on your list. I know this Gavin is the younger brother of a friend of yours and Luke's but his just a kid.

Wedge - I know what you are going to say about this to me. I for one thinks he definitely has what it takes to be part of the squadron. so I want you to make sure everything goes over well for him today.

I thought it might be nice to see how they do against a veteran pilot like you're self once they're finally finished there training.

Cechlu - Sir kindly explain to me why I have to train them? I mean I don't mind one bit. I guess I would actually like the practice as well.

Wedge - Between you and me I am going to make sure these squadrons are the best trained and best at anything. I know this is a lot of work to hand you Colonel in short notice. But your the best

Cechlu - So about what I was going to talk to you. I think we should rethink the list for the squadron. I guess I am having my resivations on Gavin, Wes Janson, and Poe. Poe she's a Twe'ilk female and we have on the list two bothans and three sultan's to.

For one I will ok with the sultons and Wes for now. Gavin is the younger brother of Gavin Darklighter and he was k. But for god sake do we have to train the teo bothans


	2. Chapter 2 Training Day

Celchu - Attain I'm the second in command of Rogue squadron and you will address me as such.

As the squadron trained. There hardest to be good at there jobs. It was as if something had been wrong. As training continues throughout the day things started to get more interested when General Antilles walking around watching the squad.

So one of the female pilots stopped training turned walking over. Ask if she could help him with anything.

Celchu - watched as he looked at her not answering hopefully letting on who he was. But Cechlu could see she wasn't able to tell who he was after he walked away.

Celchu - Walking over to the pilot. Said do you know who that was?

The pilot said no sir I thought he was lost sir.

Celchu - Dam it yelling. To everyone to come over, then said I don't want to see anyone one of you again ask if the General needs something is that clear. That's your squadron commander. "General Wedge Antilles and good friend of Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." So listen carefully do not try to ask or Talk to him again this was a inspection of the squad and you just failed it big time.

Pilots - All look at the General walking away then back to Col. Celchu. So he is the one who destroy the first death star Sir.

Col. Celchu - No he was there but the pilot who destroyed the first death star is Luke Skywalker and best friend to General Antilles. So do anyone of you know who Luke Skywalker is or what he does know.

Female Pilot - Respond back. Yes I kind of know who he is. Luke Skywalker is the hero of the rebellion and is also a Grand Jedi Master who list of his best friend's that day. out of three pilots to do the trench run him and Wedge Antilles only survived. Together they both decided to invent Rogue squadron. Squadron who trained Elite pilots to do the most dangerous missions that the New Republic couldn't send anyone else on every.

Col. Celchu - Well at least one of you are great informed about things here. I see that a lot of you could learn from her. As well understand what it is about being in this squadron.

Col. Celchu - Now back to your training understand. I will not take anything other than good or great work us that clear.


End file.
